The rain keeps comeing
by Carerra Os
Summary: OneShot The G-boys show up at Quatre’s apartment, after not having seeing them in years. Quatre’s having problems with an ex-boyfriend. Heero helps. HeeroQuatre


**The Rain Keep's Coming**

**Title: **The Rain Keep's Coming

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Gundam Wing/AC

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Ratting: **R

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Abusive boyfriend

**Main Paring: **Quatre/ Heero

**Parings: **OC/ Quatre

**Summary:** The G-boys show up at Quatre's apartment, after not having seeing them in years. Quatre's having problems with an ex-boyfriend. Heero helps.

**Chapter: **One-Shot I think.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**The Rain Keep's Coming**

**A/N:** _This was originally much shorter but I added more to it and decided to just add it to chapter one which is now even longer and going to be the only chapter, seeing as it was originally so short. It was deleted by whoever runs it, and I'm not sure why but now its back. Has not been betad. Hope you like please read and review, thank you!_

- **Chapter One -**

The rain came down smashing golden blond locks to the young Arabians face, as he solemnly walked down the streets of the newest colony. Colony L6, why they made it rain on it no one knew it was just a hassle, he had moved there after the last time he had seen the other Gundam fighters two years ago.

Life wasn't going that entirely well, his fathers assistance Loril Moric tock over saying that Quatre was to young and had to wait, witch was legally true since he had to be 22 to take over the firm, but until he's of age his life has not meaning. There's nothing left for him and he gave up on his cherry act not long after he moved to L6.

He now stood in front of an apartment complex, his apartment complex, frowning as he walked up the many flights of stairs to apartment 364 on the 16th floor. Walking in he sighed deeply the lights were on. 'Dame it I did it again, fuck I remember turning them of two. Oh. Well must not have.' He pulled of his drenched black trench cote; his clothes were wet as well. He walked down the hall walking in to his room. It was painted in a dark shade of midnight blue. He striped of his wet clothes walking over to his closet, he pulled out a pair of slightly baggy pants with tones of rips and blue muscle shirt that showed of his refined shirt.

There was a loud over powering knock at the door making him shiver. 'God dame it who in the hell could it be.' He thought as he walked back down the hall towards the door. When he reached it he tock a deep breath then opened the door. As it was open Quatre's mouth fell open, eyes going big 'what the hell. Why are they here. I haven't seen them in so long. And they came hear to gather. I dint even think they talked any more.'

In front of Quatre stood the other four former Gundam pilots, there mother were wide gapping as they looked at there old friend, former comrades, in torn jeans and a muscle shirt. Duo being the first to have regained his senses walked in uninvited, grabbing the blonde and pulling him deeper into the apartment smiling widely as he went. "You know Q darling it's not polite to keep your guests out in the cold." The other three hurriedly entered after them, Wufie shutting and locking the door behind them.

Quatre finally over coming his shook and surprise was able to think clearly and speck coherently. "Why the hell are you guys here, is something wrong?" Quatre asked, causing the four that had just arrived to stop dead in there tracks to stare at the little blonde, Quatre turned around and glared at there staring. "What?" he almost shouted in irritation.

"You don't curse, I've never heard you do that." Duo, said once again the first to regain his senses.

"Yeah well things change." Quatre said some of the depression and misery he was feeling seeping into his tone. "Would you like some tea?" He asked trying to change the subject feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That would be nice." Trowa said knowing that something was wrong, but that now was not the time to acknowledge such. Quatre gave him a small smile that didn't touch his eyes like they used to, before leading them into a living room.

"All just put some on." Quatre said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Once in the kitchen the Arabian quickly went through the task of making tea. 'Why, why are they here?' He asked himself his hands shaking slightly. He hadn't seen them since after the Endless Waltz incident, they worked with the presenters now, and he only knew that because he had shown up to one of the company's party's. Relena had been there and cornered him insisting upon prattling on about anything and everything. Sure he had wanted to see them again, someday, just not today, he didn't know if he could handle having them around. Putting the kettle on the stove, he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"There something wrong with him." Duo stated when Quatre walked out, for once a serious look on his heart shaped face.

"Do you always have to state the obvious Maxwell?" Wufie asked raising a slender black eyebrow in question.

"Ye… hey!" Duo said glaring at the Chinese boy, he was about to pounce on said boy when Trowa held up his hands to stop him.

"Now is not the time for the two of you to fight." The green eyed former Gundam said, before turning to Heero, whom had been silent the entire time. "What do you think?"

"We'll have to wait and talk to Quatre, maybe he'll tell up." Heero said before going back to his quite observation of the room. The walls were painted a dark forest green, with wooden floors, black carpet covering most of it. There were book shelves covering one wall, the windows on another were closed for privacy, and a medium sized TV on top of a small table against another one, the hallways and kitchen door were on the other side. The couch, love seat, and two chairs were all done in black leather, there was a wooden coffee table that off seat the floor, along with two small tables.

"The tea will be ready in a few minutes." Quatre said walking back in, he took a seat on the couch which Trowa occupied, sitting as far away as possible. All four tock note of this, but chose not to say anything. "So why are you all here?" Quatre asked again this time making sure not to curse.

"We just decided that we'd come and check on you, we haven't seen you in god knows how long." Duo answered grinning.

"How nice of you all." He said, he was skeptical about there reason for stopping in but chose not to comment. There was a sharp crack as something feel in the apartment next to his, causing him to jump.

"Yo, Q you all right, you seem a little on edge." Duo asked, Quatre was going to feed them some lie about why, but he was saved from this by the high pitched whistle emitted by the tea kettle, so he excused himself and went to check on it.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Quatre had just exited the kitchen with a tray filled to the brim with tea and cookies, giving them the best smile he could muster at the moment. "I hope you don't mind green tea its all I have at the moment." The blonde said apologetically as he approached the coffee table, just as he was about to seat it down there was a banging on the door causing him to jump and drop the tray casing tea, glass, and cookies to scatter everywhere.

"Q, are you alright?" Duo asked in alarm as the blonde began to shakily pick up the scatter glass.

"I'm fine." Quatre replied sounding anything but.

"Are you going to answer that?" Wufie asked as the banging sounded through the apartment once again.

"Uh… na, no, it's no one." The ocean blue eyed young man lied, as the banging sounded again Heero headed in the direction of the door causing Quatre to start. "What, what are you doing?" He asked in alarm.

"I'm answering the door." Heero pointed out as he headed towards it.

"NO!" Quatre begged.

"Why not?" Heero asked turning towards the blonde one slender eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh…" Quatre didn't have an answer at least not one he wanted to give.

"Hun." Heero grunted answering the door, standing in front of him was a tall man with dark brown hair and matching eyes glaring at the olive skinned man.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked unaffected by Heero's glare. "Quatre?' He asked turning his glare to the blond who shrank back.

"This is Heero he's an old friend." The ocean blue eyed young man stuttered out.

"Oh." The brown eyed man said moving to enter the apartment, but was stopped by Heero's arm snapping out in front of him. "What the hell?" The man growled out. "Quatre I need to talk to you, out side alone." The man said when Heero made no move to let him in.

"Um, ok." Quatre said hesitantly, the small blonde ducked and walked under the olive skinned mans arm pulling the door shut behind him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Heero glared at the door, he didn't like the way Quatre reacted to the man. "Who was that?' Wufie asked he was leaning against the wall with Trowa and Duo.

"I don't know, but I don't like him." Heero said leaning back against the door.

"What do you want Tom?" Quatre asked the brunet sounding tired.

"I want you, I want you back." Tom said stalking closer to the blonde.

"No, no you don't its always the same and I always end up getting hurt." The blonde said his eyes hardening.

"I love you, all change I promise." The brunet man said.

"No you wont you always say that and nothing ever changes!" Quatre yelled at the older man. Tom's eyes hardened in anger and he back handed the pale skinned Arabian a crossed the face causing him to hit the door and cry out in pain.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They all looked at the door in surprise as they heard the 'thunk' fallowed by a cry of pain. Seconds latter Heero flung the door open and the little blonde Arabian fell with a gasp into the olive skinned young mans arms. "Quatre are you alright?" Duo asked not being able to see his face.

Heero held the blonde close to his body as he held him up to look him over, his Persian blue eyes boring into him. One olive skinned hand went up and ran softly over Quatre's quickly bruising cheek and split lip causing him to flinch in pain. The Japanese boys eyes hardened in anger as he looked up at Tom who only glared back unaffected.

Heero made it so that Quatre was standing up on his own and then he attacked, it was over in moments. Heero stood above Tom's unconscious and quickly bruising body with out a scratch on him. Quatre stared at the Japanese young mans back surprised that Heero had just kicked the ass of the man that had been abusing him on and off for the last year and a half.

Heero turned around and walked back in grabbing Quatre's hand walking back into the apartment, leaving the others to shut the door. "Where's your first aid kit?" He asked.

"In the bathroom." Quatre answered simply the words sounding funny with his split lip. It's in here, he said stopping, and walking in Heero coming a long seeing as he still had a hold of the ocean blue eyed young man. He led the olive skinned teen through his room, which Heero took to examining it with his eyes, and into a small bathroom. The taller teen pushed the small blonde so that he sat on the closed toilet, as he began looking for the first aid kit. "It's in the left side cabinet under the sink." Quatre told him.

"Hun." Was all the reply Quatre received from his former comrade, as he retrieved the first aid kit and began patching up the small blonde. Quatre flinched as the alcohol hit his split lip, even with Heero began as gently as possible. After Heero had finished rubbing some solvent on to his bruising cheek, he leaned back against the counter eyes boring into the former sand rock pilot.

"What?" Quatre asked feeling on edge as he fidgeted.

"Who was that?" Heero asked he was being abnormally talkative.

"My ex boyfriend Tom." Quatre flushed. "He wasn't always like that he was nice and kind when I first meet him, I me-" Quatre was cut off by Heero pulling him to him. Quatre was shocked but melted into the embrace as he wiped at his eyes to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

"It's not your flat." The Japanese boy said simply his chin wrested on blonde locks. Quatre's resolve broke at Heero's simple words and he damn broke. He sobbed into the taller man's chest for what seemed like hours but was really only about fifteen minutes. Quatre pulled back and gave the olive skinned man a dazzling smile despite his face being re, his eyes puffy, and the tear stains going down his cheeks.

"Thanks." Quatre practically whispered. Heero nodded his welcome before pulling the smaller man back into another hug. "So why are you guys really here?" He asked into Heero's shoulder.

"To take you back to earth and to the preventers." Heero said simply.

"Why?" the blonde asked confused.

"Because I we want you there." He pointed out almost slipping up. "So will you come?" The brunet asked.

"Um… " Quatre didn't know, looking up into the Japanese pilots eyes he made his decision. "Yes."

"Good." Heero said before leaning down and kissing the blonde on the nose. "Go get packed." He said walking out of the room leaving a very stunned blonde, who quickly packed when it wore off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

A/N: Hope you like please read and review.


End file.
